The Furryous Three in: Mistresses of the Vacuum
by Chechtiel
Summary: Catra was more than surprised then she encountered the Furryous Three in her new secret base. She was prepared for them in one way but not another. She may have Scorpia and Entrapta on her side but will they be enough for the challenge ahead of them?


**Warnng: This story contains Bondage, characters by Limpurtikles, Violett, Evyn, Madison, Meecat, Samantha, Mallory, Furry, Furries, Bondage, Sacks, Bags, Vacuums, Bag&Sack DiD, DiD, no nudity, cats, raccoons, sheep, scorpions, humans, Pez dispensers, switchblades, "She-Ra: Princesses of Power", Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta.**

* * *

**The Furryous Three in: Mistresses of the Vacuum**

**by**

**N-b-c-s-t, Samyaza or Chechtiel**

* * *

There was no other way to deny the situation Violett had led her friends into.

"Violett, this is not the backdoor, this is the tool shed."

The pink furred cat turned to the raccoon with a big grey curl over her right eye.  
"Yes, I know that now as well, Evyn."

"What gave it away? The lawnmower or the rake?"

Madision, a shy looking sheep, made hand gestures.

"I just thought the backdoor might had been more decorated than usual, Madison," Violett defended her decision to explore this door before the others. "Let us take the other door we saw and get snooping."

The Furryous Three made their way to the other door and found it locked. But with some help of a helpful lock pick, Madison opened the door for her friends.

"Okay, girls. We'll use Plan Gamma, Alpha, Gamma."

"We're NOT splitting off this time," Evyn made it clear. "Especially not in a scary old abandoned mansion."

Madison agreed with Evyn via hand gestures.

"Then, we use Plan Omega, Zeta, Beta," ordered Violett

"We dress like Agent Smith, PaRappa the Rapper and Ernest Borgnine and hope they buy it and let us into their hideout?"

"No, that is…" Violett groaned in frustration. "Stay close together and we search one room after another. Madison, you cover our rear."

The three friends searched room by room, always listening for suspicious noises. They had to be ready to run away if somebody spotted them. None of them wanted to be bound this time.

The dark halls were only slightly illuminated by the weak sunlight coming through the windows, but that wasn't a problem for the raccoon and the cat that could see very well in dark areas. The sheep, meanwhile, had a flashlight, illuminating whatever was behind them.

"Somebody is here. My sense for criminal activity is vibrating like mad," announced a very confident Violett. "Prepare yourself to call the police as quick as possible."

"And be bound as quickly as possible before we can do anything," added Evyn dryly. "I am especially prepared for that."

Violett ignored that. Why would she have to worry about that? She had an especially good feeling about this outing. This time, they wouldn't end up bound and gagged. This time, it would be different.

But for now, it was boring because none of the rooms contained anything of interest.

"I think this is a dud," said Evyn after a while of room inspection. "Nothing of interest, not even anything suspicious. We didn't even find a few cigarettes, for crying out loud!"

"Continue the search," ordered Violett. "It is only a- what is it, Madison?"

Madison had touched her friend's shoulder and as she turned to her, she made a few hand signs.

"Vacuum? A vacuum? You hear a vacuum?"

Madison nodded.

"Never heard a criminal cleaning their hideout before," noted Violett. "Curious. Let us check this out."

The Furryous Three walked into the direction Madison heard the vacuum. It was a strange lead, but better than nothing. Walking through the damp darkness of the place, they didn't feel scared or even tense. They reached the room Madison thought the sound was coming from.

"You go in Evyn, we'll cover your back," ordered Violett.

"With what? Your Smartphones?"

"We'll call for help if you get caught while we run away from the threat."

Evyn gave Violett a deadpan look. "We should buy some tasers."

"We are meddlers, not vigilantes. We don't use weapons," explained Violett.

Evyn rolled her eyes. "Let us get it over with this nonsense."

Evyn opened the door, rolled into the room and hid behind the first best object.  
Listening to her surroundings, she as well only heard the sound of a vacuum. She peeked behind the object she was hiding behind and realized it was the vacuum, but nobody was using it.

"Violett, this is a trap, at least I am sure of it!" shouted Evyn. "Are you two alright?"

"We are okay!" shouted Violett back. "I better call the police, NOW!"

Evyn wanted to agree as she felt something tugging at her tail. Looking behind her, she witnessed the head of the vacuum nibbling at her tail.

"I hate it when that happens!" grumbled Evyn, trying to dislodge the tail from the mouth of the vacuum. "That thing has a strong suction. Can you help me here, Madison?"

Madison walked over and tugged at the tail of her friend to get it out of the machine, but it wouldn't budge.

Madison made some signs, including one which she presented her fingers as scissors.

"Very funny," grumbled Evyn. "Look for the off-button, maybe then I can get my tail disloOOOOO!"

Evyn's tail was suddenly sucked deeper into the headpiece of the vacuum. "Violett, will you call the police already?!"

"I can't get a signal!" cried Violett out. "Those criminals. They anticipated something like this, so they did something to jam smartphone signals!"

"Forget that, HELP ME OUT!" screamed Evyn as the vacuum sucked her further in despite Madison grabbing her hands and trying to pull her out. "I don't want to be crushed to death!"

Violett grabbed Evyn's hands as well and together, they pulled as hard as possible, but she wouldn't budge.

"This sucks!" shouted Evyn angrily before her expression became very embarrassed. "Sorry."

Despite the efforts of her friends, Evyn's entire tail, followed by her bottom, got sucked into the head. Luckily, she didn't feel like she was crushed, but just sucked further into the machine.

"Guys, get me out!" shouted Evyn, struggling with her entire body. "I am no dirt!"

The two fought hard to pull their friend out of danger, but it was no use. With a mighty pull, the vacuum hauled Evyn away from the two and sucked her into it. A big bulge appeared in the pipe that was connected to the head, an angry bulging one which sounded like a muffled raccoon. The bulge was transported into the more flexible hose, but it didn't change Evyn's situation as she was sucked into the bag connected to the hose.

"Is this a cartoon, or what?!" shouted Violett in angry annoyance. "Get your knife ready Madison, we're getting Evyn out of there!"

Madison took a Pez dispenser out of her pocket, which, when the head (in this case, a head of Penelope from the Sly Cooper videogames) was pushed back, didn't produce a piece of delicious candy, but a sharp blade instead. She had no intentions of cutting a son of a witch, but she thought it might come in handy to cut herself loose in case somebody tried to restrain her again. The sheep wanted to cut open the bag of the vacuum as the head turned into her direction. She looked back and noticed a blinking blue light, reminding Madison of an eye a robot she once saw in a movie had.

Madison wished she was able to talk so she could give Violett a warning, but she would have pushed her out of the way and taken the suction regardless. She held the Pez-knife tight, ready to cut herself out of the bag.

Violett grabbed Madison's feet as she landed headfirst in the entrance of the vacuum. She was determined to not let the sheep be sucked up like a bit of dust too. She pulled the legs of her sheepish friend as hard as she was able to, but her strength was no match for the vacuum. There were days were she wished she had started to train with her mom, but then snooping would be less fun, but in turn, it would be easier to get out of traps and bindings.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" shouted Violett in frustration, twisting and pulling Madison's legs to get her out. All she got for her trouble was Madison's shoes. The young cat could only watch helplessly as the vacuum sucked her up, first the arms, then the body and finally the flailing legs, all vanished inside the ravenous artificial maw.  
She looked on as the bulge that her friend, a hard struggling bulge, was pumped into the bag to give Evyn some company.

Now two young girls struggled in the bag of a vacuum and the third one was about to join them.  
But she wouldn't go down without a fight!

"You ain't getting me, you friend-eating dirt bag! I'm calling the police! And if you don't spit out my friends right now, I will call my mom!"

The vacuum turned its gaze on Violett who started to run outside of the room, outside of the mansion and hammered the number of the police into her handy phone, hoping she would be outside of the jamming area by then.

"Yes, hello, I… What? No signal? But who are you?"

"The guy who is blocking your signal," answered a plucky voice. "Now, please be prepared to suck… ed into my vacuum robot."

Violett knew she had lost. But despite that, she continued to fight. And by fight, we meant running. She ran out of the property the mansion was standing and into the scary woods that surrounded it.

But the vacuum-robot wasn't just good at sucking, but it was quick as well.

After a short chase, the machine caught Violett via the hard floor brush, grabbing her tail. With a swift movement, the robot threw Violett into the air and grabbed her feet in the air. She tried to pull her feet out, but there was no way. A quick look at the bag didn't reveal any hole Madison could have made with her Pez-knife.

_iTo be captured once again. I should get bonus points for this./i_

The vacuum quickly gobbled up the little snoop, producing a bulge in its pipes and then sending her into the bag, reuniting the Furryous Three. But it was not a very happy reunion, instead it involved a lot of fighting, shouting, bulging, outlining and complaining.

The robot took its haul back to the mansion to present it to its creator.

* * *

"And what do we have here?"

The robot presented its bulging sack to its creator.

"Looks like it caught some snoops," responded somebody with a deeper voice than the speaker before, who had a higher, plucky tone.

"Oh, I did that often," responded the plucky voice. "Some children thought a crazy scientist lived in the mansion of the princess and wanted to search for her. How silly to think that they thought I was crazy."

"Indeed, absolutely silly," said a very sarcastic and slightly cynical voice as a response to the plucky voice's comment. "Let us figure out what we have here."

The cynical voice took the bag from the robot and opened it. "Three little girls. Fantastic."

"Oh, let me see, let me look!"

"Let us go, you crooks!" Evyn demanded, jumping out of the bag. "I… Hey!"

The woman with the deeper voice grabbed her with one of her dark red scorpion claws. Her head had a quadratic form and displayed a surprisingly friendly smile, white hair, shaved at the sides and fluffy on the head. A scorpion tail came from her back and her upper body was also clad in scales of a scorpion.  
"Oh, look. She is really cute!"  
And the Scorpion-Lady gave her a hug.

Evyn was very surprised. Usually, her kidnappers weren't so happy and friendly at the same time.

"Oh, I will cuddle you and-"

"NO!" Evyn stopped. "I will bite your ear off if you even TRY to act like that orange haired menace to animals!"

The Scorpion stopped immediately. "Okay, sorry."

The one with the cynical voice, an orange anthropomorphic cat like Violett, but this one wore red clothes and a catlike headdress, came to the bag and reached into it. "Let us see what I get out of the wonder bag."

She grabbed somebody by her neck and pulled her out. It was Violett, scratching around her and hissing. "Let us go you… you… No, not there…"

The orange cat grabbed her by behind of the neck and Violett went limp. "Cats here are like cats elsewhere. Always grab the neck and they go docile."

"Who are you?" asked Violett.

"Name is Catra, second-in-command of the Horde. And these are my best officers, Scorpia and Entrapta."

She pointed at the scorpion woman and another woman who was seemingly a human but had abnormally long, two pigtail styled violet hair and was dressed like an engineer.  
She reached into the bag with her hair to get Madison, now bound in said hair like a fish that was grabbed by a Kraken, out of it,.

"Oh, I don't think these guys are spies of the rebellion, Catra," assumed Entrapta. "They look more like normal teenagers."

"We are the Furryous Three!" Violett introduced themselves to the Horde. "We solve all the riddles, all the crimes."

"We mostly get captured, bound and gagged," added Evyn, who was struggling with Scorpia and crawling all over her body to confuse her. "Then we have to be rescued."

"So, you are bad at your jobs," Catra concluded with a grin. "Can't even escape a vacuum cleaner."

"It was a vacuum designed to hunt intruders, I doubt they would have escaped it anyway, Catra," explained the machination princess while she patted her invention. "You are a mighty hunter of intruders, aren't you?"

The vacuum made a happy electronic noise in response.

"Why aren't you talking, Sheep Girl?"

"She is mute!" shouted Evyn, who was attacking the back of Scorpia, who wasn't very impressed by that. "Don't expect words to come out of her, only sign language."

"Whatever, I want to know what you three were snooping for," demanded Catra seriously. "Better talk, or Scorpia will get the information out of you."

Scorpia was cuddling an annoyed looking Evyn.

"Okay, forget that," changed Catra her mind. "Entrapta has some nasty instruments she could use on you."

"Do you think they may like to test my nuclear-powered toothbrush?" asked Entrapta innocently. "I am sure I solved the design flaw that led to that leak."

"I am NOT letting anyone go through a six hour decontamination of a mouth, like I have," explained Catra in a sharp tone. "That, I wouldn't wish even to my worst enemy!"

"Your teeth were cleaner than ever before," Entrapta argued, not noticing the angry expression on her boss. "From my toothbrush AND the decontamination."

Catra ignored her, despite chewing her teeth, and turned back to Violett. "Well, what to do with you three? You don't look like you know anything important about this place. And I doubt you are dangerous in any way."

Violett, feeling insulted, tried to scratch Catra, but she dodged it easily. "We are dangerous, otherwise we wouldn't end up bound and gagged all the time!"

"No, if people thought you were dangerous, they would destroy you," explained Catra. "And by that, I mean kill you."

Violett was unimpressed. "You don't know anything."

"Catra, what should we do with them?" asked Scorpia, who was playing/fighting with Evyn while Evyn fought for real. "Demand a type of ransom for them?"

"Please try it," said Violett with a grin and a noble laugh. "My mother will stomp you into the ground."

"Meecat is the strongest there is," added Evyn, who was trying to bend Scorpia's legs. "You can't beat her."

The three expected that Catra would just laugh and give out an evil monologue about how nobody could ever stop her.

Instead she gave the order: "Entrapta, google this Meecat person."

"Yes, Catra!"

While Entrapta was doing that, she held Madison behind her back so she could watch, Violett was swung over Catra's shoulder so the orange cat could enjoy some struggles and Evyn continued her fight with Scorpia, who in turn was non-mockingly playing with her.

"Oh, wow that Meecat seems to be exceptionally famous," told Entrapta her fellow criminals with her usual enthusiasm. "Single-handedly destroyed entire gangs, mafia clans, pirate crews and other dangerous groups."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Catra. I found some videos of her."

The six watched a video of Meecat on Entrapta's smartphone she had constructed herself. They watched a compilation in which Meecat punched a hole through a wall of steel, took out an unit of twenty heavily armed mercenaries with her bare hands, knocked out a two-headed bear with one punch and finally her hair turned golden and at the end, she blew up a giant robot via throwing a train into the reactor of the machine.

Catra was deep in thought after seeing this, Scorpia had shiny eyes from seeing this demonstration of awesomeness and Entrapta was calculating the strength she just witnessed.

"Everybody has cameras in their phones, getting material of Meecat is child's play," explained Evyn casually while boxing Scorpia's belly, but stopped after her knuckles started to hurt. "You work out too much, Scorpion Queen."

Scorpia gave the raccoon a shrug and a smile. "I am only a princess, but thanks."

"Okay, put them in the bag and send them home," ordered Catra. "I really don't want to deal with another super-powered amazon who can change her hair color to blonde at will. One is more than enough."

The Furryous Three looked at Catra in total shock. What she just said was utter madness to them.

"But… No, you have to… to…" Violett was stuttering on Catra's shoulder. "You have to give an evil laugh, tell us how hopeless our situation is before shackling us with rope and store us away until you decide what to do with you."

"But Catra already has a plan for you," argued Scorpia.

"No, she can't!" shouted Evyn. "Your friend has to say that she can never be stopped! It is against the rules."

Catra gave a sinister smile. "Well, I am making my own rules. And one of them is to avoid the plot of clichéd villains. Entrapta, get the transport bag ready, Scorpia, stuff them in and send them to the address of this Meecat person. I'll write a letter you will also send along with the bag."

"Yes, Catra."

"Hey, this sheep had something on her," announced Entrapta, holding the Pez in one of her strands of hair. "I think it gives out candy, I saw a commercial for it."

"Give that to me," said Catra, taking the Pez. "You guys owe me some sweets for this trouble."

Madison tried to warn her, but that was not easy with her bound state and no voice.  
Violettt and Evyn looked eager for what Catra wanted to do.

"Oh, yes. Do it," agreed Evyn with a grin.

"Guess you won," added Violett with a fake sigh. "Take your prize."

With a arrogant grin, Catra pointed the Pez at her mouth.

"YEEEEARGH!"

hr/hr

Madison had a bemused smile as she tried to help get Evyn's tail out of Violett's mouth and vice versa in the bag.

"Fhop fmiming mhke mthat mhnd ght thfe thls fths fhr mhts." (Stop smiling like that and get these tails out from our mouths.")

* * *

The mothers of the snooping Trio, Meecat, Samantha & Mallory, were at Meecat's home playing poker. The stakes? Bottle caps from Fallout merchandise.

"Are the girls still not back from their latest snooping misadventure?" asked Samantha, drawing the Ace of Clubs with Legate Lanius from the top of the deck. "You may have to leave us soon to rescue them."

"Are you kidding me? I have a great hand here," asked the warrior cat her friends. "I can't go now. Also, it is still ten minutes away from their security call. I'll go when I don't get it from Violett."

The doorbell rung.

"Excuse me," said Meecat, making her way to the door. Opening it revealed a struggling, mewling and bulging back on the doorsteps with a postcard tacked on the side.

"I think either the postman has gone rogue or I got a delivery from a very questionable delivery service."  
Meecat took the bag by its throat and carried it back to her friends, closing the door in the process. "Look what I got."

"A struggling bag?" Samantha noted with surprise, poking it. "Is that a joke? Don't step on it. It could be living poo."

Meecat doubted (and hoped) there was no such thing as living poo. Instead, she decided to open the bag, having a hunch of who could be in it. The opening was secured with a zip and Meecat guessed it was sewed in a way that the people inside the bag couldn't reach it.

As the bag was opened, she beheld the faces of a cat, a raccoon and a sheep, all very young, all looking in good shape, though the former two looked like they had eaten something very nasty.

"Not what I ordered," Meecat commented. "What are you doing in this bag?"

The three smiled sheepishly at the mighty cat, looking as if they got caught doing something wrong.

"Hi, Mom…"

"Hi, Violett. What are you doing in this bag? Did you send yourself this way to your home because you didn't want to walk?"

Violett tried to be cool, but her next words came more across like a bad actor trying to solo a monologue by Hamlet. "Well, this is an experiment, dear mother. Good snoops need good transportation options. And the mail is fast, competent and comfortable."

"Were you successful in figuring out the location of the criminals without getting caught?" asked Meecat.

"No," answered Evyn bluntly. "We got caught, but our kidnapper decided to go against the rules and sent us back as she learned that you are a super strong warrior."

Meecat widened her eyes in surprise. She took the postcard and started to read it aloud, in the hopes it would explain more while she also brought the bag to the other mothers. "The Horde apologizes for the capture of your daughter and her friends, Miss Meecat. We don't have any issues with you and we don't want any form of quarrel with you. Please see the safe return of those children as a sign of our sincerity even if they are ASSHOLES WHO TRICK PEOPLE WITH CANDY-DISPENSERS!"

The others looked with a mixture of shock and bemusement at Meecat after she read the last few words with such intensity.

"What? It was written in all caps," explained Meecat defensively. "It seemed appropriate."

"She is still a cheater," argued Violett. "Now, I don't know how we are supposed to spend the rest of the evening."

Meecat was torn. They had captured the three and usually, it would lead her to beat up the evil-doers and rescue her daughter and her friends. But those Horde guys had sent them back with no demands or anything beforehand.  
She felt that this Horde was probably not up to any good, but attacking them after they had shown sense felt wrong.  
Maybe she could seek them out and talk with them about their operations on this world.

Madison said something via sign language.

Evyn said in response: "Search for another gang to snoop-out? That should be possible."

"I know a house in the swamp, rumors say there is a cult meeting for rich people who allegedly eat people," told Violett her friends enthusiastically. "A secret cult of rich cannibals!"

Her two friends squealed in joy. They would get their proper kidnapping after all!  
Meecat closed the bag and sealed it with the zipper and some cord.

"Forget it, I want a quiet and calm evening. You don't go snopping around a cannibal cult. For the sake of the Scandinavian pantheon, you will stay in this bag until tomorrow!" With a nervous side-glance to the other two in the room, she added. "With the permission of your parents of course, Evyn and Madison."

Samantha was stroking her chin and Mallory was tapping her fingers together, both being in deep thought now.

"Mom?" asked Evyn. "You are not really…"

"Sack my daughter," asked Samantha.

"And mine," added Mallory.

"WHAT?!" came a muffled response out of the bag. "NO! LET US OUT!"

"Tomorrow," promised Meecat. "Is that okay for you?"

"NO!" screamed the bag while the two other mothers nodded. "THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!"

"Oh, really?" Meecat said. "I think it also counts as child abuse to let three children run around in hideouts of dangerous criminals without any parental supervision."

"We would probably loss all of you ten times over to the authorities for all the times you got kidnapped," added Samantha. "Now be quiet in that bag, mommy has to win more bottle caps."

"Take a good rest, children," Mallory suggested. "Cuddle, tell stories, talk about boys and girls, get some sleep and don't get kidnapped for a change."

There was grumbling coming from the bag, but no retort, no counter and no more protest. The three had given up this time, no more snooping today. Only sitting alone in a bag, which Meecat was binding to the ceiling in Violett's room and let the three hang from it.

"Now behave well, you can get out in the morning," Meecat promised and gave the bag a gentle push. "Good night."

The Furryous three didn't know how to react to this situation. So they continued to bulge, squirm and fight around inside the bag and against their confinement. They were so used to it, not showing resistance in such a situation was against their very nature.

"Screw this, gals," Evyn suddenly said and hugged her friends. "We are in no danger, so why fight?"

"Because we are still confined?"

Madison made a few more mute language signs.

"I guess you and Evyn are right, Madison," said the inquisitive Violett, accepting defeat. "But we will not get sent home by our kidnappers so easily next time!"

The three swore an oath on their honor as snoops:  
"We are snoops. We will get caught. We will be bound, gagged and used as hostages, for ransom demands or as room decoration."

All was said and done now.  
The three leaned back, tangled into each other in a comfortable and cute looking snuggle-sleep position and started to relax for the evening.

* * *

The inventor Entrapta was working on the Pez, seeing how she could improve it.

"I think if I add a vibration function and one energy-modulator for the creation of a laser around the shiv, this little thing could be strong enough to kill with the snap function alone."

Catra only gave an angry hiss in response. She not only had a knife wound in her mouth, but Scorpia was trying to treat it. Something that was not easy with large claw-hands.

"Don't worry Catra, I'll get this wound clean and put a patch on it. Just hold still…"

Catra was seriously annoyed. She would have preferred a treatment by Entrapta, but she was more interested in her technology and research of the Pez-knife. Entrapta was not a physician, but she had more nimble fingers and her hair was even more nimble.  
Superior to the great claws of a scorpion woman.

"No, don't move or this may… Oops."

"YEAAAAARGH!"

Catra swore if the three would ever cross her path again, she would shear them bald.

* * *

**Well, this crossover was blindingly obvious, wasn't it?  
I mean both She-Ra and Meecat can get blonde, it is even written in the text.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Violett, Evyn, Madison, Meecat, Samanta, Mallory and the cover image by ****Limpurtikles on deviantArt****.**

**Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta by Mattel.**

**Story is from me.**

**And last but not least: I thank my ever so diligent proof-reader for proof-reading this story.**


End file.
